


it's all just biology

by Anonymous



Series: the scent of peaches and pine [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Foreshadowing, Gen, M/M, Pining, School, Sex Education, True Love, True Mates, basically just an explainer story lmao, these kids are learning about biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro and Adam are now in fifth grade and have come to the most important day of their school career.Sex ed.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: the scent of peaches and pine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	it's all just biology

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is basically a story that just kinda explains how abo dynamics work in my personal au. there's still some good info and cute stuff happening, so i'd suggest you give it a read!

It was the day every fifth grader in the history of ever had both dreaded and anticipated since they were old enough to hear about it. It was a day that was sure to scar the innocences of many or perhaps correct age-old misconceptions that young children would often have about the system. 

_ Sex ed.  _

Or, as the teachers liked to call it, Dynamic Day. 

The government had deemed it appropriate to start teaching children about the dynamic system during the fifth grade, when hardly anyone had presented yet, but had come to the age where they needed to know that sort of thing. After all, most of the class would present sometime in the next few years, so it was important to have all the accurate information they could get.

Shiro would know. After all, he had believed that babies were thrown up for three years of his life, courtesy of his own father. He still didn’t understand why his father couldn’t tell him that babies were squeezed out of his mom’s butt. It would’ve saved him a lot of time and nausea if hadn’t of had to search up those pictures online. He was eleven, for God’s sake! 

To be fair, he was genuinely interested in the inner workings of the dynamic system. It was more to do with the learning portion of it than anything, but he couldn’t help himself. Snapping up any new information just came easy to him. 

As he approached the front doors, he automatically began scanning the area for signs of his best friend of two years now, Adam. They had first met when Adam moved into the Johnsons’ old house two years ago, and since then they had been inseparable. They did everything together, “practically joined at the hip” as his mother would say. Sure, Shiro had other friends, but Adam was special and important in a way that he couldn’t comprehend. There was the fact that Adam was the only one of his friends he allowed to call him Takashi, but there was something more than that. He had tried asking his mom about it, but she had just smiled and said he’d understand when he was older. Whatever, it didn’t matter. He had Adam and that was all he needed. 

Sure enough, Adam was waiting for him right by the front doors, plopped on the ground and nose buried in a book. Harry Potter, Shiro noted with a smile, for about the millionth time. 

He didn’t even have to call out for Adam to raise his head and break into a big smile, shutting his book and jumping to his feet. Of course, they were attuned to each other’s scent in the way that they could practically sense one another’s presence even surrounded by people. Shiro considered it one of the great perks of being best friends. 

“Adam!” he yelled out, quickening his pace until he was directly in front of his friend. Immediately, they both straightened up to their tallest height possible, trying to see who had grown more. They were having a growing contest at the moment and they had bet half a stash of next year’s Halloween candy on it. Currently, it seemed that Shiro was in the lead, but Adam was quickly gaining on him. 

“You’re not gonna be taller than much longer, Takashi,” Adam smirked as they relaxed and began to walk inside, “I think I’ve grown an inch since last week.” 

Shiro made a face and shook his head. “No, I’ve been drinking a lot of milk lately. And going outside a lot. I’ve read that staying inside a lot can stunt your growth or something like that.” 

Adam chuckled quietly and nudged Shiro on the shoulder, using his other hand to poke the other boy right on the chest. “Yeah, well, I don’t think milk’s gonna keep you going once I have your Halloween candy.” 

They then both dissolved into a fit of laughter, getting to the point where they could hardly even breathe as they made their way into the familiar room 5-C, put their backpacks away, and sat down at their table. It was one of the strongest things about their friendship. They could take one joke and carry it on for a while and it never stopped being funny. 

After their laughter eventually died away, they got to chatting about various other things that were going on in their lives. Currently, the most exciting thing that was happening was that Nathaniel, Adam’s older brother, had gotten himself a boyfriend. Adam and Shiro couldn’t understand why, as they had both agreed long ago that Nathaniel was as dumb as a box of rocks, but even  _ they  _ had to admit, it was sort of sweet whenever they were spying on the couple and they did something lovey-dovey like holding hands. Of course, their incessant giggling would always make Nathaniel drive them off with a yell and an Alpha snarl, but it was fun to spy. 

They were just on the cusp of planning their next spy meeting when their teacher, a kindly woman named Mrs. Olkari who was stick-thin, but energetic like no teacher Shiro had ever had. 

“Alright, class!” Mrs. Olkari called, clapping her hands together in an attempt to quiet the children, “It’s the day you’ve all been waiting for; it’s finally arrived. Can anyone tell me what it is?” 

“Sex ed!” 

“Dynamic Day!”

“The day where you tell us how babies are made!” 

It was all Mrs. Olkarion could do to keep the ruckus down after that last comment, but by her “Olkarion magic” as Adam called it, she managed to do it. 

“Okay, okay,” she giggled, “I can see you’re all excited about Dynamic Day, so I’ll just jump right in.” 

She strolled over to her projector and turned it on, waiting for a few seconds before a presentation popped up on the screen entitled “ _ The Secondary Gender System: A Beginner’s Guide To Understanding”.  _

“Now, we’re going to start off very basically,” she began, speaking slowly and methodically, “Everyone here knows what the dynamic system is, right? I’d be surprised if you didn’t, you’re all very smart kids.” 

There was a chorus of enthusiastic yeses from the class. 

Mrs. Olkarion laughed a bit. “Yes, as I thought. So, as you all know, our dynamic system is comprised of two primary genders and three secondary genders. Our primary genders are male and female, and our secondary genders are Alpha, Beta, and Omega. I assume you all have a basic understanding of what those are?”

Another chorus of yeses. 

“Alright, so--” Mrs. Olkarion continued, beginning to slowly pace the room. “Let’s begin with Alphas. Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet and are often considered the most dominant secondary gender in our society. Alphas are generally taller and have more muscle mass than Betas and Omegas because of their prehistoric need to protect. Alphas have natural protection instincts, as you can probably tell from your Alpha parents, and they have the unique ability to issue what is known as an ‘Alpha command’. Alpha commands, which are loud vocal inflections designed to make others obey, are usually only used under extreme stress, which is normally a threat to a mate or child. Alpha scents, in general, are also more prominent and are often described as sharp or masculine. 

Historically, Alphas have been the majority in many positions, like doctors, lawyers, CEOs, kings, and leaders. This is due to the perception that Alphas are better at harder, higher-thinking level jobs than Betas or Omegas. Unfortunately, many Alphas and even some Betas and Omegas still believe this mistaken belief, but I hope you all can be that change in our society that we need.” 

She took a moment to smile at her class before continuing. “Alpha biology is unique from the other two secondary genders in that they have abilities unique only to Alphas, as I mentioned, earlier, but that they also go into sexual mating cycles like Omegas do.”

The class, young as they were, collectively giggled at the mention of  _ sex.  _ Even Adam, Shiro noticed, had to stifle a small laugh. 

Mrs. Olkarion rolled her eyes good-naturedly and threw her hands up. “Alright, laugh it out! We all know it’s funny.” She waited a couple moments as the class tuckered themselves out before going on.

“Alphas go into a period of heightened sexual sensitivity and sexual drive about once or twice a year. This is called a  _ rut.  _ However, younger Alphas that are aged around thirteen to around sixteen or seventeen are more likely to go into rut than older ones, most likely around four or five times a year. They’re also less likely to be able to control their scent or protective hormones. This is important for you guys to know because some of you will be presenting as Alphas within the next few years, so you will need to know what to do in order to mitigate these things. We will learn more about those later. Lastly, a few facts for you. Alphas are about twenty-five percent of our society, around three-fourths of Alphas are male and they are able to impregnate Alpha females, Beta females, Omega males, and Omega females.”

Several hands shot up in the air, but were waved away by Mrs. Olkarion. “Save your questions until the end, okay?” 

The hands went down and Mrs. Olkarion went on. “The next secondary gender is the Beta. I’m a Beta myself, so I’m pretty sure I’m qualified on this topic.” She giggled a bit. “Betas are unique in that they have almost no special traits that Alphas and Omegas have. As in, they have no ruts, heats, or prominent scents. Betas still do have scents, however, but they are generally described as much less prominent and distinct than Alpha or Omega scents.”

Shiro remembered  _ that  _ particular tidbit from his minimal biology lessons two years ago, but this was all so fascinating! He had never really known about heats or ruts before, but they sounded gross. He hoped he would never have to go through one himself, but...he supposed that explained why his parents went to a hotel for a few days out of every year. Yuck. 

“The one trait unique to Betas is really only unique to Beta females, however. They have a menstrual cycle for five days out of every month, which is where blood is flushed out of their nether regions. Yes, I know it sounds gross, but it serves just as much as a purpose as ruts or heats do. We will learn about it more tomorrow. Now, Betas comprise about half of our population, are pretty evenly split between male and female, and have been historically used as mediators due to their less domineering personalities and scents. Only Beta men have the ability to impregnate and can only impregnate Beta females, Omega males, or Omega females.”

Mrs. Olkarion took a deep breath. “And now, our last secondary gender. The Omegas. Omegas are often considered the most submissive secondary gender because of their historical role of mothers and homemakers, although this has changed much in recent years, thank goodness. Omegas are also unique in that both male and female Omegas have the ability to be impregnated by Alphas. Just like Alphas, Omegas go into a period of heightened sexual sensitivity and sexual drive multiple times a year, but they are different than ruts in many ways. For one, they are called  _ heats  _ and happen more often, about every three months, each lasting two to five days. Some more differences are that most Omegas are at their most fertile during heats, while Alphas can impregnate at any time. Omegan heats are generally centered around the desire to find a Mate and become impregnated, although these urges will generally only appear once an Omega reaches physical maturity. Omegan heats are normally spent with their mate or partner, and once mated, it will become excruciating to spend a heat without their mate. That’s why I urge you children to please be careful in the future! Bonds are permanent and cannot be undone, so many people take bond inhibitor pills before spending a heat or rut with a non-mate.”

She paused for a few seconds to let the message sink in, gazing upon the impressionable faces of the children. “That’s right, kids. Stay safe! Anyways--” she went on, “Omegas also have the ability to purr when extremely content, something exclusive to only Omegas. Omegas make up about twenty-five percent of our world and Omega females are about eighty-five percent of that.” 

Having finally finished her speech, Mrs. Olkarion seemed to take a deep breath, seemingly glad that she didn’t have to speak anymore. “Alright, now--here’s what we’re going to do now. I want you to turn to your neighbors and discuss what you’ve just learned for a few minutes before I open up the floor to questions. One, two, three,  _ go!”  _

Shiro quickly turned to Adam in excitement, eager to talk about what he had just heard. “Did you know all of this?” he asked, practically bouncing up and down in his seat, “I didn’t. I never knew that Omegas purr, I wonder what that sounds like?” 

Adam smiled at him and leaned across the table, waggling his eyebrows. “Did you forget my mom’s an Omega?”

Shiro  _ certainly had not _ . “I remembered! I know your mom’s an Omega, but I’ve just never heard an Omega purr before.”

Adam took on a wistful gaze and his hands twitched, like he wanted to hold something. “I’ve heard my mom purr before,” he said softly, “It makes me feel...really happy inside, you know? Like I’m safe. Dad says that for him, it makes him feel like he’s doing something right, like he’s being a good Alpha for her. He also said that it makes him feel really protective, like he’d hurt anyone who hurt her.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “I wanna feel that someday!” he declared loudly, looking Adam dead in the eye, “I think that sounds really great, Adam.” 

Adam’s face took on a curious expression and he leaned in even closer, until their noses were almost touching. “Maybe…” he half-whispered, “If I present as an Omega...then you’ll be able to hear it.” 

Shiro stared back, briefly dazed by Adam’s scent glands so close to his nose. “And then...if I’m an Alpha...I can feel that. And then I can protect you…”

There was a feeling in the air just then that neither of them could explain, like those feelings he had experienced when he had first met Adam and the continuous fluttery feeling in his chest whenever he was around Adam…

But then, if by some horrible stroke of luck, Mrs. Olkarion clapped her hands again and the magic was ruined. Both boys broke eye contact, plopping back into their seats and again paying attention to Mrs. Olkarion. 

“Alright, kiddos, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” she announced, spreading her arms out wide. 

“Any questions?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> literally! if you guys have ANY questions or anything about my abo world, feel free to ask! it doesn't have to be about the specific things touched on in this story, it could be about literally anything in this abo world you wanna know more about or are confused about. if you don't have questions please still leave a comment anyway! they feed my soul owo. 
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
